D.A.V.E.
General information D.A.V.E. '''is the 2nd strongest non-champion monster in the game. Unfortunately it is also the second-most expensive monster and the slowest hatching monster in the game. However, they make up for the cost and time with their power. It is also one of the few monsters that can set off a Heavy Trap. It is the final monster you need to unlock in the Monster Locker, and costs the most Putty to unlock. Ability D.A.V.E.'s ability is called '''Rockets. It allows D.A.V.E. to shoot 2 rockets, giving him ranged attacks that are capable of attacking buildings from a distance and hitting flying monsters. Each rocket does 50% of D.A.V.E.'s normal damage (for example, a level 2 D.A.V.E. deals 1500 damage so each rocket he shoots deals 750). At level 2, Rockets has more range than Laser Towers, meaning that D.A.V.E can destroy them without taking any damage (excluding Laser Towers with Outpost tower range bonuses). At level 3, Rockets can even beat the range of a Cannon Tower (level 1-6) provided it has no boost due to outpost height (25m altitude Outposts and Main Yards for example). Training Trivia * D.A.V.E.'s rockets used to be an orange-yellow like balls of fire (like the ones Teratorn shoots), but now they have their own dedicated rocket sprite. It seemed similar to the ones used at Battle Pirates, one of KIXEYE's games. * It's named after the creator of the game, David Scott. Otherwise, D.A.V.E. can stand for many other things, such as 'Destroy All Visible Enemies', 'Destructive Armored Valuable Entity', 'Dangerous And Very Expensive', 'Destroys Anything Very Efficiently', "Destructive And Very Evil" etc. * D.A.V.E. is the sixth highest damaging monster (excluding champions), behind Eye-ra, Balthazar (against monsters), Sabnox (against towers), King Wormzer, and Project X. * D.A.V.E. was originally fed to Gorgo but due to complaints about the goo cost, he is now safe from feeding. * D.A.V.E., level 3+ Crabatrons, Grokus and King Wormzer are the only monsters (excluding champions) that can survive an Eye-ra attack (provided that the Eye-ra is not maxed out, or level 2 for Crabatron, Grokus can survive level 2 but it needs to be level 2 itself and King Wormzer can survive level 3 Eye-ras if its maxed out). *Because of his armor and in-game sprite, D.A.V.E. is usually mistaken as a robot. * This now has a club named after it, called D.A.V.E. Club. **This club gives you a D.A.V.E. statue, solid gold D.A.V.E.s, allows terrain changing, allows you to hatch inferno monsters(with magma), And you gain 8 more Yard Planner save slots. Along with that, it gives you 1,000 Shiny every month. ***Unfortunately, you have to pay real money to join this($9.95 per month). * D.A.V.E. is often used as the Backyard Monsters 'mascot'. He appears in its logo, clothing, and even has his own Facebook page. * In the early days of Backyard Monsters D.A.V.E was called "The Bear." It also had its description changed after beta ended,the previous description sounding like a rap. * D.A.V.E.'s pathing changes everytime you levelup his "Rockets" ability. * There are two colors for D.A.V.E.,gold and the original color.To get D.A.V.E.s in gold,you need to subscribe to D.A.V.E. Club. * D.A.V.E. along with Bolt are the only monsters that had their in-game sprite change after their artwork has changed. * D.A.V.E.,if he has his rockets ability can be used as a one-monster-army,if paired with Fomor and a Zafreeti. Tips Category:Attacks Anything Category:Monsters